


Stay with me

by Dark_Nightingale



Category: Fargo (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Domestic, Drama & Romance, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Werewolf!Lorne, Werewolves
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25577311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Nightingale/pseuds/Dark_Nightingale
Summary: Возвращаясь с рыбалки, Лестер обнаруживает в лесу раненого волка. Вот только это не совсем волк.
Relationships: Lorne Malvo/Lester Nygaard, Лорн Малво/Лестер Найгаард
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

— Лестер, тебя подбросить? — поинтересовался Лу, когда Найгард опустил ледобур в багажник его грузовика рядом с остальными рыболовными снастями.  
— Нет, спасибо, Лу, я пройдусь, ты же знаешь, что мне быстрее через лес, — Лестер улыбнулся бывшему офицеру полиции, с которым они сегодня славно порыбачили.  
— Ну, как знаешь. Приходи сегодня в закусочную, я приготовлю свежепойманную щуку и судака, — Солверсон помахал рукой на прощание и медленно увел свой грузовичок в сторону берега.  
Несколько секунд Лестер смотрел вслед удаляющейся машине, после чего поднял свой переносной холодильник с уловом и направился в противоположную сторону, вглубь леса, где теперь находился его дом.  
Пробираясь через ели и голые ветви деревьев, Найгард мрачно думал о том, во что превратилась его жизнь последние два месяца: жизнь с Перл стала настолько невыносима, что он сам подал на развод, устав слушать в свой адрес оскорбления и недовольства от супруги. На время развода он сперва переселился в мотель, чуть позже нашел небольшую хижинку в лесу, в которой проживает и по сей день. Но хоть владелец и согласился на долгосрочную рассрочку, Лестер был вынужден ещё покрыть долги за услуги адвоката и сам бракоразводный процесс, не говоря уже о том, что он должен ежемесячно выплачивать Перл алименты. Несмотря на то, что в ходе раздела имущества мужчина сам отдал их дом в её пользу, суд не освободил и даже не снизил его денежные обязательства перед бывшей супругой. И это невзирая на его затруднительное финансовое состояние в данный момент! Найгард знал, что Перл водит дружбу с супругой их окружного судьи, но никогда не думал, что это знакомство нанесет ему такой урон.  
Лестер раздраженно пнул ветку под ногами, гадая, сколько он ещё протянет — первое время после окончания бракоразводного процесса он вообще почти голодал, погрязнув в долгах перед судом, бывшей женой и арендатором. Сотрудники на работе, в частности Бо и Линда, поддерживали его, как могли — и в плане продовольствия, и в даже в финансовом, насколько позволяла гордость Лестера. Но в итоге он вынужден был (с большим трудом) взять в банке кредит, чтобы покрыть большую часть долгов, и помимо этого он нашёл подработку на заправке. Немного, но лучше, чем ничего, особенно в его положении.  
Погруженный в свои проблемы, Лестер не сразу заметил, что снег впереди него был ярко окрашен. Когда красноватые пятна стали попадаться чаще и увеличились в размерах, Найгард остановился, в недоумении разглядывая обагрённый снег. Вперёд вёл кровавый след, эдакая багровая дорожка. Мужчина застыл в нерешительности: пойти по следу или же проигнорировать и продолжить путь домой? Он решил, что раненому вполне может пригодиться его помощь (если ещё не слишком поздно), тем более что в такой глуши на иную подмогу рассчитывать не приходится.  
Лестер медленно пошёл по кровавому следу, с удивлением отмечая, что капли крови довольно красиво смотрятся на белом снегу. Через метров тридцать пятна стали больше, а снег был сильно подмят, словно по нему тащили что-то тяжёлое. Мужчина проследил за следом и увидел, что в метрах пяти от него в снегу лежит что-то большое и чёрное. Собака? Волк?  
Найгард стал осторожно приближаться к распластанному на земле существу, но как только расстояние сократилась до двух метров, создание чуть дернулось и повернуло в его сторону темную голову. Лестер услышал утробное рычание и увидел белоснежные клыки. Но рычание продлилось всего несколько секунд, после чего сменилось болезненным скулежом, а животное из последних сил попыталось отползти подальше.  
— Тише, тише. Не бойся, я не причиню тебе вреда, — успокаивающее сказал Найгард, присев там, где стоял, дабы дать животному понять, что он не представляет угрозы.  
Волк едва поднял на него голову, снова попытавшись оскалиться, но он потерял много крови и последние силы покидали его.  
Лестер, не поднимаясь в полный рост, очень медленно приблизился к хищнику, но тот был уже почти без сознания или же даже при смерти, поэтому никак не отреагировал на приближение человека. Когда мужчина оказался совсем близко, он увидел рваные раны на боку и брюхе волка, его густая чёрная шерсть словно была вырвана клочьями, а передняя лапа была неестественно изогнута и тоже немного кровоточила.  
— Я скоро вернусь, всё будет в порядке, — Лестер так же медленно отступил, поставил холодильник на землю и со всех ног побежал в сторону хижины.  
Благо, его жилище находилось всего в трёх минутах ходьбы от распростертого волка, поэтому Найгард быстро оказался дома. Влетев в прихожую, он лихорадочно огляделся: что ему нужно? Стащил с софы плед и побежал обратно, не закрыв входную дверь.  
Вернувшись, Найгард удостоверился, что животное дышит, но уже совсем слабо. Он быстро расстелил на земле плед возле волка. Предстояло самое тяжёлое.  
Лестер волновался, что, несмотря на обессиленность, волк попытается атаковать, когда он будет перемещать его, но его страхи не оправдались. Когда он трясущимися руками приподнял передние лапы и плечи волка, перетаскивая его с земли на плед, тот лишь слабо фыркнул и замолк. Затем он так же осторожно переместил заднюю часть туловища животного на плед, осторожно связав с той стороны узел, чтобы раненый не выпал. После этого Лестер взялся за другие два края пледа и медленно потащил его в сторону хижины.

***

Медленно и с большим трудом (волк был крупным, а Лестер не отличался развитой мускулатурой) мужчина дотащил раненое животное до своего жилища. Оставалась дилемма с крыльцом. Найгард обреченно вздохнул и, собрав последние силы, поднял плед за все края над землёй, занося его в дом. Ему потребовалось немало усилий, чтобы опустить ношу аккуратно, потому что его руки, плечи и поясница дико ныли от усталости. Закрыв за собой дверь, Лестер протащил плед ещё немного, и оставил у конца прихожей, направившись в ванную. По пути он сбросил с себя оранжевый пуховик и шапку, а в ванной набрал теплой воды в кувшинчик, захватил аптечку, полотенца и зашёл в свою комнату за иглами и нитками.  
Вернувшись в прихожую, мужчина с облегчением обнаружил, что его находка всё ещё дышит. Осторожно опустившись рядом на колени, он обмакнул полотенце в теплую воду, после чего несмело приложил его к ране на боку. Это заставило волка еле слышно рыкнуть, но Найгард не обратил на это внимание. Он постепенно очищал рану, из-за чего вода в кувшине приобрела темно-красный цвет. Когда с одной раной было покончено, Лестер поднялся и сходил за новой порцией чистой воды, затем взялся за очистку раны на брюхе. Волк лежал тихо и покорно позволял ухаживать за собой, изредка набираясь сил, чтобы приоткрыть глаза и посмотреть на своего спасителя. Когда обе раны оказались очищены от засохшей крови и прочей грязи, Лестер взял другое полотенце и, поколебавшись, вылил на него добрую половину содержимого банки с перекисью водорода. Когда пропитанная ткань коснулась раны, волк хрипло зарычал.  
— Молчи, это необходимо, чтобы очистить раны от инфекций, — неожиданно для самого себя властно отозвался Найгард и продолжил врачевание.  
Когда раны были обработаны, Лестер порылся в аптечке и обнаружил ампулу со снотворным.  
— Должно помочь, — задумчиво протянул он и осторожно вколол половину шприца в бедро животного.  
Как ни странно, волк притих после последнего замечания Лестера настолько, что даже не отреагировал на иглу, а после и медленно погрузился в сон. Услышав, что дыхание зверя стало ровным и более спокойным, мужчина обработал иглу и прикинул, что из раны он может зашить, чтобы она быстрее срослась.  
Кое-как заштопав обе раны, Найгард достал бинты и, с трудом приподнимая своего «пациента», наложил крепкие повязки. После этого он оглядел волка в поисках ещё каких-либо повреждений и вспомнил про лапу. Бережно взяв её в руку, мужчина прощупал сухожилия и кости на предмет серьёзных травм и пришёл к выводу, что у животного был вывих.  
Лестер обработал лапу перекисью, после чего сходил на кухню и, порывшись в кухонном ящике, не нашёл ничего лучше деревянной кулинарной лопатки, которую он примотал бинтами к конечности для поддержки. Подумав, он достал из холодильника мешочек со льдом и приложил его к лапе. Закончив, Найгард со стоном облегчения улегся на пол рядом со спящим хищником, чувствуя, что дико устал.  
Повернув голову, он с интересом стал разглядывать лежащего рядом «гостя». У волка была густая чёрная шерсть, крепкие мышцы, и, вообще, сейчас Найгард понял, что зверь был явно необычно крупным даже для своего вида и наверняка очень сильным. Что же его так ранило, что он выбился из сил и потерял столько крови?  
Лестер мысленно поблагодарил свою тетушку Джей, которая работала ветеринаром и многому обучила его в подростковом возрасте. Найгарду с детства нравилось ухаживать за животными, с ними ему было куда проще найти общий язык, чем с людьми. Да и настоящую симпатию и сострадание он испытывал только к зверям, что уж там.  
Мужчина почувствовал, что его клонит сон, но вспомнил, что он позабыл переносной холодильник с уловом в лесу. Тяжело вздохнув, он поднялся с пола и, подобрав пуховик с шапкой, снова вышел на улицу. Медленно добравшись до своего синего холодильника, Лестер закинул ремень на плечо и, едва волоча ноги, поплелся назад.  
Когда он вернулся, чёрный волк всё ещё был в отключке.  
Раздевшись, Лестер поставил холодильник на столешницу, убрал часть рыбы в морозильную камеру, оставив пару штук, и вытащил небольшой из холодильника кусок говядины, который он хотел приготовить на ужин. Разрезав мясо пополам, мужчина отрубил рыбам хвосты и головы, распорол брюхо, после чего положил разделанную рыбу и кусок говядины в глубокую миску и поставил недалеко от волка. Затем взял ещё одну миску и, наполнив её водой, опустил возле спящего.  
После этого Лестер заварил чай и медленно потягивал его за столом, глядя на волка и размышляя, что с ним теперь делать. Отнести его назад он не мог, за животным все ещё нужен был уход, иначе зверь может погибнуть. К ветеринару везти тоже было невозможно — во-первых, Найгард не был уверен, что сможет дотащить даже спящего волка до машины и потом выгрузить его. А во-вторых… он был знаком с нынешним ветеринаром, и это был явно не тот человек, который взялся бы даже за осмотр дикого животного. Эх, тётя Джей, ты бы помогла, тебя так не хватает.  
Оставить его здесь? Лестер понимал, что пока у него всё равно нет иных вариантов, но это всё же хищник, да ещё и раненый. Мужчина горько усмехнулся, решив, что в его нынешней ситуации смерть от зубов волка — это самое лучшее избавление. Придя к такому выводу, он даже не подумал пойти к себе в комнату и запереться там, а просто взял с кресла другой плед и, завернувшись в него, рухнул на софу, где сразу же отрубился.


	2. Chapter 2

Проснулся Лестер от того, что почувствовал, как кто-то вылизывает тыльную сторону его пальцев горячим и шершавым языком. Найгард с трудом разлепил глаза и посмотрел вниз. Заметив, что человек проснулся, волк на трёх лапах попятился назад, на всякий случай угрожающе скаля зубы.  
— Хэй, ты очнулся. Как чувствуешь себя, дружок? — Лестер дружелюбно улыбнулся и, откинув плед, осторожно встал на колени, примирительно протягивая к зверю ладонь.  
Чёрный волк, тихо рыча, попятился было назад, но увидев, что человек не пытается сократить расстояние между ними, стал снова настороженно приближаться, чуть прихрамывая на больную конечность. Достигнув ладони Лестера, он осторожно обнюхал её, после чего лизнул.  
Найгард невольно улыбнулся. Он знал, что у собак это обычно означает благодарность или преданность.  
— Можно мне дотронуться до тебя? Только не пугайся, — мужчина немного потянулся вперёд, пытаясь дотронуться до головы волка.  
Чёрный хищник чуть оскалился, будто бы говоря: «только без шуток, парень, а то руку назад получишь по частям», но голову не убрал. Пальцы Лестера медленно коснулись лба животного, чуть погрузившись в густую шерсть, поглаживая. Зверь успокоился и медленно сел, показывая, что человек может продолжать.  
Мужчина робко протянул вторую руку, дав сперва обнюхать её, после чего погладил мягкую шерсть за ушами. Затем его руки медленно переместились под морду, поглаживая её. Волк улегся на пол, вытянув больную лапу, его карие глаза с любопытством изучали ласкающего его человека.  
Лестер почувствовал благосклонность со стороны животного и зарылся пальцами в шерсть на загривке, шее. Мех у этого волка был поистине густым и мягким, так что суровыми зимами в Дакоте он точно не мёрз.  
— Мне надо осмотреть твои повязки, может их нужно сменить. Так что давай не будем глупить, хорошо? — поинтересовался Найгард, на коленях подползая ближе.  
Он заметил, что тело животного настороженно напряглось, но с места зверь всё же не сдвинулся. Лестер приблизился к боку хищника, затем заглянул под брюхо. Обе повязки держались крепко, хотя и начали немного окрашиваться в розовый. Бинты на лапе выглядели, как и прежде.  
— Всё в порядке. Хороший мальчик, — мягко улыбнулся мужчина, поглаживая волка за ушами.  
Тот снова позволил себя приласкать, но, очевидно, в итоге ему это надоело, потому что он пригнул голову и развернулся, поковыляв к миске с водой, где жадно напился, после чего забрался на плед. Там он опустил свою мохнатую голову на лапу и закрыл глаза.  
— Тебе надо отдыхать, точно, прости, — виновато отозвался Лестер и поднялся с пола.  
За окном уже было темно, он проспал часа два и до сих пор не поужинал. Страховщик прошёл вглубь гостиной и присел у камина, подобрал поленья, аккуратно сложив их внутри топки, и разжег огонь. Закрыв дверцу, он поднялся и включил телевизор.  
Добравшись до кухни, он достал из холодильника остаток говядины и овощи и принялся за приготовление ужина. Закончив, он перенес тарелку на маленький обеденный стол и принялся за трапезу, поглядывая в телевизор. Пару раз он бросал взгляд в сторону волка, но тот спал, повернувшись к нему спиной.  
Поужинав и убравшись на кухне, Лестер задумчиво прошёлся взад-вперед, затем взял с кофейного столика папку и уселся на софу. В папке находились его счета и примерный план их покрытия. Найгард каждый вечер составлял список расходов на будущий день, чтобы не потратить лишнее и посчитать, сколько ему нужно отложить на погашение долгов. Он провёл в расчётах минут двадцать, когда боковым зрением заметил движение. Почувствовав, как кто-то тянет его за штанину, Найгард отложил бумаги в сторону и увидел, что волк ухватился зубами за краешек его брючины.  
— Что такое? Ты хочешь мне что-то показать? — удивился Лестер.  
Волк потянул сильнее и, когда мужчина поднялся, отпустил его штанину, поковыляв в сторону выхода, периодически останавливаясь и оглядываясь, чтобы проверить, следует ли за ним человек.  
Добравшись до входной двери, зверь снова обернулся к Найгарду, после чего настойчиво поскреб ее здоровой лапой.  
— Хочешь выйти? Хорошо, только ненадолго, я скоро собираюсь спать, — заметил Лестер, выпустив животное на улицу.  
Когда волк вышел, мужчина закрыл за ним дверь и вернулся к своим счетам. Позже он взглянул на часы и обнаружил, что уже немного за полночь.  
Лестер сложил бумаги обратно в папку и положил её назад на столик, потом подошел к входу и выглянул на улицу. На освещаемом фонарем крыльце было пусто, и лишь тихо завывал ветер. Найгард призадумался. Возможно, что волк ушёл далеко и ещё не успел вернуться. Или же он ушёл окончательно?  
Мужчина постоял еще немного, после чего закрыл дверь и побрел в ванную. Почистив зубы и приняв душ, он направился в спальню, но замер у прихожей, поглядывая на входную дверь. Нерешительно сжав и разжав кулаки, Лестер всё же снова выглянул наружу. По-прежнему никого.  
Найгард вздохнул и пошел в спальню. Поставив будильник на 6:30, Лестер ещё пару мгновений поразмышлял о волке, решив, что зверь, скорее всего, отправился на поиски своей стаи. Хотя что-то подсказывало мужчине, что этот волк — одиночка.

***

Проснувшись от противной трели будильника, Лестер поспешил отключить его. Несколько минут он тупо разглядывал потолок, после чего тяжело вздохнул и сел на кровати.  
Почему-то этим утром он почувствовал своё одиночество острее, чем последние два месяца. Этот волк создал в душе мужчины обманчивое впечатление о том, что он больше не будет одинок, что рядом с ним будет живое существо, которое скрасит его дни.  
«Глупый, глупый Лестер. Это же дикое животное, на кой чёрт ты ему сдался?»  
Найгард встал с кровати, раздвинул шторы, впуская слабые лучи солнца в комнату, и направился в кухню. Засыпав в турку кофе, он поставил её на плиту, закинул кусочки хлеба в тостер и достал джем из холодильника. Скудно позавтракав, Лестер почистил зубы и оделся, взял стоящий у входа портфель и открыл дверь. Дальше он не двинулся, замерев на пороге: напротив двери, на покрытом свежим снегом крыльце, лежал волк.  
Заметив боковым зрением движение, хищник повернул голову и заглянул Лестеру в глаза. Найгард хотел что-нибудь сказать, но от этого приятного изумления лишился дара речи, лишь глупо улыбаясь. Волк медленно поднялся на ноги, и Лестер только сейчас заметил, что его повязки пропали, а раны немного кровоточат.  
— Вернулся, значит? Где же тебя носило, что ты бинты потерял? — поинтересовался мужчина, присаживаясь рядом с ним на корточки.  
Услышав голос человека, зверь едва заметно помахал пушистым хвостом и захромал навстречу. Лестер удивился, что волк добровольно подошёл к нему. Куда же девалась его отстраненность и дикость?  
— Заходи. Мне нужно снова перевязать тебя перед уходом, а то ты опять истечешь кровью и свалишься, — мужчина приоткрыл перед животным дверь и впустил его в дом.  
Когда волк захромал внутрь, Найгард отправился за аптечкой.  
Это было воистину необычное утро — волк не издал ни звука, даже не ощетинился, когда Лестер присел рядом с ним и принялся за дезинфекцию его ран. Тщательно все обработав и перевязав, мужчина отнес аптечку обратно, налил в миску воды, а в другую положил кусочки рыбы.  
— Останешься здесь? Или мне снова выпустить тебя и гадать, вернешься ты или нет? — он грустно улыбнулся, поглядывая на «пропажу».  
Волк внимательно посмотрел на него, после чего удобнее улегся на плед.  
— Только ничего не громи здесь… До встречи вечером, что ли, — Лестер смущенно почесал затылок, ругая себя за то, что общается с волком как с равным себе.  
Закрыв за собой дверь, Найгард направился к машине (благо, что хоть на неё Перл не претендовала), гадая, стоит ли ему волноваться о том, что он запер у себя дома дикое животное. Как бы там ни было, дорогу до работы он провел в приподнятом настроении — теперь его снова кто-то ждёт дома, и почему-то у Лестера было хорошее предчувствие насчет этого.

***

— Я дома! — Лестер зашёл в дом и включил в прихожей свет.  
Его сердце тревожно забилось, когда он не обнаружил волка на привычном месте. Сняв ботинки, Найгард заглянул на кухню, в гостиную, ванную. Никого.  
«Не может же быть…»  
Заглянув в приоткрытую дверь своей спальни, мужчина охнул — одеяло было чуть откинуто, и под ним мирно посапывал сам его мохнатый друг.  
— Ну и что ты тут забыл? Кыш, уходи, это же моя постель, — Лестер замахал руками и, сдернув одеяло с наглеца, указал на дверь из комнаты.  
Волк проснулся от шума и соскочил с кровати, чуть заскулив от боли — он спросонья приземлился на больную лапу и неловко заковылял к своей импровизированной лежанке.  
— Чееерт, теперь придется всё стирать, — устало вздохнул Найгард, стягивая с кровати простынь и пододеяльник с одеяла, после чего понес это всё в ванную.  
Загрузив белье в стиральную машину и включив её, Лестер вышел в коридор, укоризненно глядя на волка.  
— Рууф, — проворчал зверь и отвернулся.  
Мужчина невольно застыл от столь наглого поведения.  
— Если ты хочешь здесь жить, давай-ка сперва установим правила. Первое: ты спишь только на этом пледе или полу. Второе: уважай моё гостеприимство и не нарушай мои границы, не таскай еду с кухни, не рви мои вещи. И тогда между нами не будет разногласий. Идёт? — Лестер навис над «гостем».  
Волк никак не отреагировал, показывая человеку свою спину.  
— Молчание — знак согласия? Будем считать, что да, — страховщик кивнул и отправился на кухню.  
Остаток дня прошёл мирно — Найгард покормил себя и своего «питомца», после чего занялся своими делами, пока хищник спал или гулял по дому. Под вечер он снова попросился на улицу, но на сей раз вернулся через час.  
Следующий день прошел примерно так же, причем волк спокойно позволял врачевать себя и даже давался гладить, но уходил или отстранялся, если его это утомляло.  
Так прошло три дня их мирного сосуществования.


	3. Chapter 3

Под конец недели Лестер окончательно вымотался: ему пришлось выходить на подработку каждый день. Причиной тому стало письмо из суда, в котором говорилось, что если мистер Найгард не покроет услуги адвоката в ближайшие 14 дней, то ему грозит штраф или даже тюремное заключение.  
В четверг он вернулся со второй работы около десяти вечера и, открыв дверь, обнаружил, что волк поджидает его у входа, странно поскуливая.  
— Что случилось? У тебя что-то болит? Или ты просто соскучился? — Найгард присел рядом, поглаживая мохнатую голову, и осмотрел раны.  
Повреждения быстро срастались, а вывих уже и вовсе прошёл, так что зверь спокойно перемещался на всех четырёх конечностях. Наспех накормив своего питомца и перекусив сам, Лестер устало дополз до кровати, где заснул прямо в одежде. Проснулся он посреди ночи из-за ощущения, что кто-то дышит ему в затылок.  
Мужчина нервно сглотнул и осторожно повернул голову. Его голубые глаза встретились с карими напротив. Найгард испуганно вскрикнул и, откатившись назад, свалился с кровати. Пытаясь переварить увиденное, он встал на колени, заглядывая на постель. Нет, ему не померещилось — на его кровати действительно сидел голый мужчина.  
— К-кто вы и что делаете в моём доме, в моей кровати? — выдавил Лестер, прикидывая, чем бы можно вооружиться, если незнакомец попробует атаковать.  
Мужчина издал звук, похожий на утробное рычание, после чего неловко переместился в изножье кровати, исподлобья глядя на хозяина дома.  
Подождите…  
Лестер начал понимать, почему эти глаза показались ему подозрительно знакомыми. Забравшись обратно на постель, он осторожно подвинулся к мужчине, не отрывая взгляда от его лица. Точно, это же волчьи глаза.  
— Это ты… Так ты, эм… оборотень? — Найгард сел рядом.  
Тот, ничего не ответив, лишь мрачно взглянул на него.  
В лучах лунного света Лестер во все глаза разглядывал своего «гостя»: развитая мускулатура, чёрная щетина и тёмные брови, чёрные взлохмаченные волосы, такие же густые волосы на груди, чуть в меньшем количестве — на руках и ногах. Осматривая мужчину с головы до пят, Найгард смущенно отвёл глаза, заметив, что даже его половой орган ничем не прикрыт. Обе повязки — на животе и боку — едва держались.  
— Так, кхм… Как тебя зовут? — снова попытался страховой агент, попутно размышляя, что ему теперь делать с этим чудаком.  
Глаза темноволосого мужчины осветились пониманием.  
— Л-ррр-н, — невнятно ответил он и, словно довольный своим ответом, осклабился.  
— Эм, Лорн? — переспросил Найгард.  
Кивок в ответ.  
— Что нам с тобой делать, Лорн? Откуда ты? Как вышло, что ты стал оборотнем? — без надежды на ответ спросил Лестер.  
Снова молчание. Через мгновение мужчина чуть подвинулся к владельцу хижины и принялся его обнюхивать.  
— Ч-что это ты делаешь? — изумился Найгард, невольно отстраняясь назад.  
Лорн прекратил обнюхивания, и Лестер не мог не заметить, что выражение его глаз и лица стало более радушным, расслабленным.  
Неожиданно Найгарду в нос ударил странный запах. Спустя несколько секунд до него дошло, что от темноволосого мужчины пахнет… псиной?! Странно, но когда Лорн был волком, это как-то не ощущалось.  
— Кхм, знаешь, если ты хочешь остаться у меня хотя бы до конца ночи, то нам нужно что-то сделать с запахом, — заметил Лестер, поднимаясь на ноги и направляясь к шкафу.  
Достав большое полотенце, Найгард нерешительно подошёл к кровати. Он протянул полотенце мужчине, но получив лишь недоуменный взгляд в ответ, обреченно вздохнул.  
— Пойдём, — позвал Лестер, протягивая Лорну ладонь, на которую тот сперва подозрительно взглянул, после чего медленно взял его за руку.  
Потянув на себя, Найгард помог новому знакомому встать с кровати и повёл его за собой в ванную. Раздвинув двери душевой кабины, Лестер повернул кран, включая воду, и взглядом указал на неё молчаливому мужчине. Однако никакой реакции.  
— Залезай, — вздохнул Найгард, устало потирая лоб, другой рукой указывая внутрь кабины.  
Лорн помедлил, но все же медленно забрался в душевую и стал под потоки воды. Лестер невольно улыбнулся — мужчина выглядел очень комично, просто стоя под душем и устремив вопросительный взгляд на Найгарда.  
— Ладно, раз уж ты совсем как ребёнок, — страховщик снова тяжело вздохнул и снял пиджак, галстук и носки. Оставшись в рубашке и брюках, он шагнул в душевую кабину, закрывая её за собой.  
— Ну что ж, начнём? — полувопросительно выдал он, сняв с крючка мочалку и взяв с полки небольшой флакон.  
Карие глаза Лорна будто смотрели ему прямо в душу, из-за чего Лестер невольно отвел взгляд. Найгард выдавил немного геля для душа на мочалку и немного в ладонь.  
— Только не начинай кусаться или пятиться, тут и так мало места и для нас двоих, — умоляюще произнес он, после чего робко размазал гель по шее, плечам и верхней части груди стоявшего рядом мужчины.  
К его облегчению Лорн не отреагировал отрицательно на этот поступок, лишь склонил голову на бок, с интересом наблюдая за действиями Лестера. Тот не стушевался и принялся мочалкой растирать тело мужчины, скрывая его тёмные волосы под слоем мягкой пены. Добравшись до живота, Лестер снял болтающиеся бинты и бросил их на пол кабины, осторожно проводя мочалкой вокруг заживающих ран.  
Дойдя до низа живота, Найгард замер в нерешительности.  
— Можешь дальше сам? — поинтересовался он, избегая взгляда Лорна. — Вот так, — Лестер на своих полностью промокших брюках показал движения и вложил мочалку в руку стоящему рядом.  
Темноволосый мужчина сперва молча рассматривал Найгарда, затем осторожно повторил увиденные движения на себе.  
— Молодец! — похвалил Лестер, чувствуя облегчение. — А теперь давай помогу со спиной.  
Во время мытья Найгард заметил множество старых шрамов и рубцов на теле человека-волка. Откуда они у него взялись?  
Закончив с туловищем, мужчина задумался, сможет ли Лорн самостоятельно вымыть голову или же ему придётся слушать ор из-за попавшего куда не нужно шампуня.  
— Закрой глаза, — попросил он, осторожно протягивая руку и прикрывая стоящему напротив мужчине веки.  
Набрав в ладони шампунь, Найгард медленно втер его в волосы Лорна до образования пены, после чего смыл и повторил. Это оказалось нелегко: его «гость» был заметно выше, и страховому агенту приходилось вытягивать руки и даже привставать на носки, чтобы достать до его макушки. Когда с водными процедурами было покончено, Лестер выключил воду и открыл дверцу кабинки, взял с крючка полотенце и накинул его на плечи абсолютно мокрого человека-волка.  
— Стой тут, я… Я скоро вернусь, — отозвался Найгард, после чего схватил с сушилки ещё одно полотенце и накинул на себя, затем поспешил прочь из ванной.  
Добравшись до своей комнаты, он наспех вытерся и сбросил полностью мокрую одежду на пол, переодеваясь в сухое. После этого Лестер поднял мокрую кучу и, вернувшись в ванную, закинул одежду в стиральную машину.  
К его удивлению, Лорн так и стоял в душевой кабине, полотенце висело на его плечах.  
— Чёрт, тебе же тоже одежда нужна, — заметил Найгард, и побежал обратно в комнату, выискивая у себя в шкафу наиболее свободные вещи.  
Лестер необычайно обрадовался, что брат когда-то забыл у него свои спортивные штаны и футболку. Вернувшись к новому знакомому, Найгард помог ему выбраться из душевой и показал на себе, как нужно вытереться. Пока тот был занят, страховщик достал из шкафчика запасную бритву, пену для бритья и ножницы.  
— Ты прости, дружище, но мне придётся тебе помочь с этим, потому что иначе ты выглядишь слишком уж угрожающе, — Лестер продемонстрировал человеку-волку предметы для бритья, после чего протянул ему штаны и футболку.  
Когда Лорн наконец скрыл свою вопиющую наготу одеждой Чеза, Найгард облегчённо вздохнул и поставил возле него табурет.  
— Садись, — скомандовал он, усаживая Лорна и разворачивая лицом к зеркалу.  
Лестера очень напрягало, что темноволосый мужчина не сводил с него глаз. Даже его молчание не угнетало так сильно, как эти тёмные глаза, которые, как ему казалось, теперь будут преследовать его и во снах. Намочив ладони, он робко приложил их к колючим щекам Лорна, потом повторил несколько раз. После этого, растерев пену для бритья в ладонях, Найгард медленно покрыл ею щеки, подбородок и шею мужчины. Затем Лестер взял станок и с осторожностью скульптора принялся за бритье.  
Закончив, он показал Лорну, как смыть с лица остатки пены и волосинки. Удовлетворённо взглянув на результат своей работы, Найгард отметил про себя, что его «подопытный» даже помолодел, когда лишился своей жёсткой щетины.  
Усадив мужчину обратно на табурет, Лестер неуклюже стал помогать ему с обрезанием ногтей. Когда со всей этой морокой было покончено, Найгард облегчённо выдохнул, навел порядок в ванной, достал аптечку и поманил Лорна за собой.  
Он привёл его в гостиную и усадил на софу, затем направился в кухню, где налил в стакан молока и подогрел его в микроволновой печи. Вернувшись к своему молчаливому знакомому, Лестер протянул ему молоко и устало плюхнулся рядом, прикрывая глаза. Сперва он не слышал ничего, кроме тихого дыхания мужчины, сидевшего рядом, но затем послышались звуки глотания и довольное сопение. Когда Лестер открыл глаза, Лорн почти допил молоко, после чего, задумчиво посмотрев на стакан, робко протянул его светловолосому мужчине.  
Поставив стакан на кофейный столик, Лестер открыл аптечку и несмело приподнял на другом мужчине майку, обнажая его раны. Он с большой осторожностью обеззаразил их и заново наложил повязки.  
Какое-то время они молча разглядывали друг друга, потом Лестер перевёл взгляд на окно и заметил, что небо уже светлеет. До утра оставалось всего ничего.  
— Чёрт, сегодня последний рабочий день недели, а я толком не выспался, — заворчал он, поднимаясь с софы. — Я иду к себе, а ты спи здесь.  
Он накрыл Лорна пледом и положил возле него подушку.  
— Доброй ночи, — бросил Найгард, направляясь в спальню, но замер через несколько шагов. — И… останься со мной? Не превращайся в волка обратно, ладно?  
Лестер отругал себя за временную слабость: он снова позволил чувству одиночества взять верх над разумом. Поставив будильник, он нырнул под одеяло и, засыпая, думал о том, что никто не поверит ему, если он расскажет, что с ним произошло, и чем он занимался сегодня ночью.


End file.
